Laissez moi danser !
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Songfic délirante sur nos 3 amis


**Laissez-moi danser !**

Une sonfisc by kishû

La chanson "laissez-moi danser" n'appartient (ou plutôt appartenait...) qu'à Dalida... maintenant, c'est la Star Ac' qui la repiquée...

Hokuto, Subaru et Séï n'appartiennent qu'à Clamp (snifou...)

Bon, au départ de cette fic, y'était sensé y avoir des images, mais comme ne les prend pas en compte, bah y'a plus... à la place vous verrez le nom des persos... c'est décevant, parce que les images sont vraiment kawaii !

Bon, les paroles en italiques... j'traduit pas, y'a presque pas de mots en anglais...

Bref, ENJOY quand même... --'

* * *

_Monday..._ (**Hokuto ** Je hais le lundi !)

_Tuesday..._ (**Hokuto** : Jour de sport ! Quelle horreur !)

_Day after day life slips away_

**Hokuto**: J'ai pris un an de plus ! Je ne veux pas vieillir !

**Subaru** : Moi aussi j'ai pris un an de plus, mais j'en fais pas toute une histoire...

_Monday : it's just another morning_

_Tuesday : I only feel like living Dancing along with every songs_

**Subaru **: Hokuto-chan ! Lève-toi ! On a cours dans 30min !

**Hokuto** La barbe le lundi ! S'qu'on est mieux le dimanche ! Si seulement la vie n'était faite que de chansons et de jeux ! Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas frangin ?

**Subaru** : Oui oui, je te comprend parfaitement, mais dépêche-toi, j'veux pas être en retard !

_Moi, je vis d'amour et de danse_

_Je vis comme si j'étais en vacances_

**Hokuto **: Aaaaaah ! Les vacances ! La plage, le sable, les cocotiers ! Ça m'donne envie de danser le Pilou !

**Subaru** : Les prochaines grandes vacances ne sont que dans 6 mois...

**Séïshirô** : Et si on dansait tous les 2 un slow Subaru-kun ?

**Subaru** : Heu...

_Je vis comme si j'étais éternelle_

**Hokuto** : Je resterai à jamais dans l'esprit de tous mes fans ! Je serai la plus belle des étoiles brillant dans le firmament de l'éternité !

**Subaru** : Comment veux-tu que l'on t'oublie de toutes façons ?

_Comme si les nouvelles étaient sans problèmes_

**Hokuto** : Subaru ! C'est quoi la réponse de l'équation 1 ?

**Subaru **: Mais fais les toi-même tes devoirs !

**Hokuto** : QUOI ! Tu fais les devoirs de Kamui et pas les miens ?

**Séïshirô :** Qui est ce blanbec ?

_Moi, je vis d'amour et de rire_

_Je vis comme si y avait rien à dire_

**Subaru** : Hokuto ! Arrête de t'exciter comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas chez nous !

**Hokuto** : Ohohohohohohohoho ! Mon public m'aime quand je suis comme ça !

_J'ai tout le temps d'écrire mes mémoires_

_D'écrire mon histoire à l'encre bleue_

**Hokuto** : Et si j'utilise mon stylo noir, ça change quoi ?

**Séïshirô** : Le bleu, c'est la couleur des rêves !

**Subaru** : HOKUTO !

**Hokuto **: Il suffit Subaru ! Tu vas voir ! Ecoute bien ce qui suit :

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi_

_Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté, tout l'été_

**Séïshirô **: On n'est pas en hiver ?

_Laissez-moi danser (Monday), laissez-moi (Tuesday)_

_Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve_

**Subaru** : HOKUTO ! DESCEND DU TOIT DE SEÏSHIRO IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET ARRÊTE DE CHANTEEEEER !

**Séïshirô **: C'est beau de rêver d'être une idole...

_Monday : it's just another morning_

**Hokuto** : Laissez-moi dormir !

_Tuesday : I only feel like living; dancing along with every songs_

**Hokuto** : Je suis née pour être danseuse et chanteuse !

_Moi, je vis d'amour et de risque_

_Quand ça n'va pas je tourne le disque_

**Subaru** : HOKUTO ! Tu vas glisseeeeer !

**Hokuto** : Subaru ! Change de disque !

**Séïshirô **: Ça te dit rien du Vivaldi ?

_Je vais, je viens, j'ai appris à vivre_

_Comme si j'étais libre et en équilibre_

**Subaru **: HOKUTO ! Nous sommes au 6ème étage ! Tu vas tomber et te faire mal !

**Hokuto** : Je suis aussi agile et gracile qu'un petit chat ! Je suis débrouillarde moi !

**Séïshirô** : J'aurai dit agile comme un singe, mais ça lui aurait pas plu d'être comparé à un singe...

_Moi, je vis d'amour et de rire_

_Je vis comme si y avait rien à dire_

**Hokuto** : Ohohohohohohoho ! Vive l'amour !

**Séïshirô** : Tu crois qu'elle parle de nous Subaru ?

**Subaru **: Il faut faire quelque chose !

_J'ai tout le temps d'écrire mes mémoires_

_D'écrire mon histoire à l'encre bleue_

**Hokuto **: Envoyez moi un papier et un stylo bleu !

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi_

_Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté, tout l'été_

_Laissez-moi danser (Monday), laissez-moi (Tuesday)_

_Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve_

**Hokuto** : Personne ne m'empêchera d'être une star !_ J'irai au bout de mes rêves ! Tout au bout de mes rêves ! Là où la raison s'achève..._

**Séïshirô **: C'est plus la Star ac', c'est la reprise de « La nouvelle star »...

_Monday : it's just another morning(j'aime pas le lundi ! On a tout le temps des interro !)_

_Tuesday : I only feel like living Dancing along with every songs_

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi_

_Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté, tout l'été_

**Hokuto **: LAISSEZ-MOI DEVENIR UNE VEDETTE !

**Subaru** : Hokuto par pitié ! Descend du toit de Séïshiro ! Et ne crie pas comme ça !

_Laissez-moi danser (Monday), laissez-moi (Tuesday)_

_Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve_

**Séïshirô **: Laissons les jeunes rêver...

_Monday : it's just another morning (on s'en va au boulot...)_

_Tuesday : I only feel like living I'm alive...)_

_Day after day life slips away. New day_

**Hokuto** : Oui ! C'est l'aube d'un nouveau jour ! Le jour où je serai une célébrité !

**Subaru** : Mais tu en ai déjà une !

**Séïshirô **: Nous le sommes tous ! Et dire que je sors avec exorciste connu... il doit y'en avoir des jaloux !

**Subaru** : Pas maintenant Séïshiro ! Il faut résonner Hokuto !

**Séïshirô :** Ça veut dire qu'après on passera du temps ensemble !

**Subaru **: ÇA SUFFIT TOUS LES 2 !

**Hokuto** : Bah, toutes façons, j'en ai marre de danser la Macarena sur le toit, alors je descends !

**Séïshirô** : Quoi ? Le spectacle est fini ?

**Subaru** : Et heureusement ! C'était n'importe quoi !

**Hokuto** : Allons nous faire un karaoké ! Séï, tu veux bien nous payer un box ?

**Séïshirô** : Je paierai tout ce que Subaru me demandera !

**Subaru** : Je ne sais pas chanter !

**Hokuto** : Ohohohohoho ! Séï ! J'ai une idée ! Passons d'abord au centre commercial, et ensuite, on ira tous au karaoké !

**Séïshirô** : Bonne idée ! Nous allons refaire la garde robe de mon p'tit Subaru !

**Hokuto** : La mienne aussi d'ailleurs !

**Subaru** : C'est censé être la fin ! Kishû ! Que quelqu'un me sauve !

**_OWARI_** (au non ! C'est déjà fini !)

* * *

**Hokuto** : Never end ! 

**Séïshirô **: _Gag. _C'est pas vrai, c'est pas fini !

**Hokuto** : Cher public ! Je vais bientôt revenir ! Mooooooouuu Nakaïdééééé !

**Séïshirô** : Bokuuuuuuu ga iru karaaaaaaa ! Je serai toujours là pour Subaru !

**Subaru** : COUPEZ ! COUPEZ !

_**OWARI**_

**Subaru** : Là, c'est vraiment la fin...

(Finie le 28/11/04)

**Note : s'cuzez le décalage, mais voilà, ça a été publié sur un autre site auparavant, alors voilà quoi XD**


End file.
